1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic key identifier system and method and more particularly pertains to scanning, identifying and cataloguing keys in a reliable, convenient and economical manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of key systems of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, key systems of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of controlling keys through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,899,391 issued Feb. 6, 1990 to Cimino relates to an Automatic Key Identification System. In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 6,801,829 issued Oct. 5, 2004 to Kawai relates to a Key Information Registration Procedure Assisting System, Recorded Medium, and Key Plate Cutter.
While known patents fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe an electronic key identifier system and method that allows for scanning, identifying and cataloguing keys in a reliable, convenient and economical manner.
In this respect, the electronic key identifier system and method according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of scanning, identifying and cataloguing keys in a reliable, convenient and economical manner.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved electronic key identifier system and method which can be used for scanning, identifying and cataloguing keys in a reliable, convenient and economical manner. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.